clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evening At The Academy
is a science fiction movie produced by an independent production company that has not such a high rating. It is based around a male penguin janitor, Wake Burrs, that is trapped in the academy during the night and the props used for teaching and plays come alive. They want to steal his prized treasure, his favourite button that is pinned to his uniform. The movie was supposed to have a sequel, but it was cancelled due lower-than-expectations rating. Storyline Wake Burrs was a janitor at the Penguin Academy, the prestigious elementary school of Antarctica. He was the second last penguin to leave the school; Dave Dames locks the door each night. One night, on a cold February 29, he had ordered pizza takeaway to the school for him to eat as dinner as he had extra work to do and wanted to try out the pizza. However, the pizza guy from Pizza 7 was somehow slow, and Wake Burrs was still in the janitor's room finding his money he had accidentally left inside for the pizza. By the time he found it, which was on the top shelf, Dave Dames had locked all the doors, and he was unable to escape. The pizza guy, whom had arrived at the school twenty minutes late, left eventually. Wake Burrs was trapped. Thankfully, he still had his mop, and managed to pry the door open. He also had a torchlight with him, in case of blackouts during the day. Wake Burrs switched on his torchlight and found some of the most supernatural sights. It seemed like some penguins were trying to get out of the lockers. Eventually, the doors opened. Wake Burrs gasped. It was actually several stationary tools that had come alive. Wake Burrs was relieved and moved on. On the way, Wake Burrs met all sorts of amazing characters from the past; statues of G's family members came alive and making inventions, pie bombs exploding everywhere in the hall, and whatnot. Wake Burrs, in a Mayor MacFlapp-like tone, exclaimed, "Oh golly NOT!" (this is actually a running gag in response to Mayor MacFlapp's phrase during a meeting in the SPC). Eventually, he came across a little crab. His name was Alex. Alex noticed the button on Wake's uniform, and repeated what Wake Burrs said earlier in a more squeaky, pinch-your-nose tone. Wake Burrs noticed that, and kindly told him that it was a prized treasure and apologized. However, the little crab was greedy and wanted everything he wanted. His caretakers had spoilt him and was given everything he wanted. Wake Burrs tried to get out of the school and pry the doors open like what he did in the janitor's room. Instead, the mop broke into two and Wake had no way to escape. The next thing he new, Alex was behind him. With a very evil greeting, Wake Burrs threatened to put him back to where he belonged, but the crab threatened him back with a janitor's worst fear: wet toilet paper. "Justice will prevail!" Wake said proudly and fought against Alex. Eventually, Wake won. He cleaned up the place and it was as neat as span. By that time, it was morning again, and all the chicks burst through the doors. Wake heaved a sigh of relief, and returned to work. Reception Many review sites rated it 8/10 at the time of release. Some rated 7/10, and one even 6 due to the insult to several famous figures. On moviereviews.usa, the following famous figures stated this: * Xafinaba (Recording artist) : Complete Bogas. I hate tis movie. I rate it 1/10. Feel free to add your own feelings on the film. See Also Category:Movies Category:Items Category:Stories